White On White
by Kairei
Summary: The wedding bells ring for a match that could have only been made in heaven. . . But is Hiei really ready to give his daughter away?


**A/N:**Okay, so yet another one-shot while constructing the next chapter to a story. . Well, I heard this song years back, but my dad's stereo was on and I heard this song. And the thought kind of came to me. This would be a great Hiei fic seeing as his character is. . . well, him. Heehee But yah, I just thought it'd be fun to write, seeing his heart opening yet again. It took a while to think up the couples in this one. Come to think of it, this would be perfect for the epilogue in Nine Months, wouldn't it? In fact, part of me is whacking myself upside the head over and over for _not_ including this in Nine Months. But I already have that one structured out so. . . here it is. **Sorry if you don't like the couples.** However, this is my fic, besides, the main focus is not on romance but on the love between father and daughter >. .

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song which is called White on White by Danny Williams. You could try to sue me, but all my money goes for stupid school tuition so I assure you, you wouldn't get much. :P

**NiNE M0NTHS**

I cursed my luck.

I was hoping the day would bring a dreary omen. A reason why this day should have no meaning to it whatsoever. One shred o hope that this event should not take place. But no, the blasted birds were singing, the sun was shining with all it's glory, there was not a cloud in the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day dammit.

_**White on white, lace on satin**_

"Hiei, it's not the end of the world you know." I turned at the annoyingly calm sound of the blasted fox's voice. He stood there looking so content with his tux, his nicely combed pretty boy hair, and the white rose tucked neatly in the black chest pocket. I wanted to strangle him, yet it wasn't he who was my enemy, besides, I was clothed in the same attire.

"Hn." Was the only word I spared him. I knew he was right. Besides, I promised her I'd behave, at least for the first few years of their dumb marriage.

Kurama smiled at me, reaching into that fiery head of hair, he pulled out yet another white rose and handed it to me. Without a word I took it, stuffing the thing into my own pocket. Curious green eyes watched me in amusement. "You know Hiei, I felt the same way." I wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was wrong, yet that damned fox could read me like an open book, even without the help of a Jagan. It was true though, he hadn't exactly been all smiles at Miaka's wedding.

"Hn. Yes, but the man your daughter married was a friend of Kagome's was he not?" Considering the circumstances, that come back meant absolutely nothing.

Strangely enough, the fox simply continued smiling at me, in a strange way, it sort of made me feel better knowing he was enjoying this. Kurama was a great judge of character, and he would obviously feel no unease toward the chum my baby was choosing to mate with.

"Hiei, there's no need to worry, you know for yourself he's a good man."

"I should have castrated you when I had the chance." I said coolly. There's a fact I forgot to mention. The bloke my daughter was about to marry was also Kurama's son. My future in law, oh did I despise that term, laughed and patted my shoulder before walking out the door, leaving me alone with a picture of my angel I had stored neatly in my pants pocket. I sighed, gazing at the little girl. Her hair was flying in the wind, tied loosely near the end of her locks with a ribbon, just like her mother's. She was laughing merrily, clothed in childhood innocence as well as a mask of sweet snow around her mouth.

_**Blue velvet ribbons on her bouquet**_

I shook my head, sliding the picture back safely into my pants pocket. Soon I would have a grandchild to teach the art of the consummation of sweet snow to. I shuddered at the thought, no way that chum was getting into bed with my little girl, no matter who's son he might be.

With one last sigh, I looked into the life-sized mirror beside me, checking my tie. It seemed to be a silly tradition, it wasn't as if I knew what in the seven hells to check for. I shook my head and turned to the door, "Stupid human clothes." I growled to myself, before stepping outside the tiny room.

I sensed her before I actually heard or saw her. In a crowd, she would stand out like a blue flower in a field of yellow. "Hiei!" She exclaimed, it appeared she had been waiting by the door. In an instant I found myself in her warm embrace, exceptionally warm for an ice maiden.

"Yukina, that dress suits you." I said, feeling my anger seep out of me, she seemed to have that effect on me. She giggled, twirling around so I could get a good look at my sister's bridesmaid gown.

"Your looking quite dashing yourself." She said jokingly, yet still managing to bless me with her genuine smile.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked, noting the fact that there were rollers embedded in her cyan tresses.

"I just thought I'd come to make sure that my favorite brother was having a heart attack yet." She said mockingly, sticking her tongue out as she gave me a gentle bomp on the head. Boy did this girl know how to loosen me up. I watched her scamper away, now in a mood a little more suitable for a wedding.

I shook my head once more, smiling this time as I remembered my own wedding. I had made a fuss at first, seeing little interest in such a human tradition. And yet it didn't take a being with much power to see that I was as excited as a kid in a candy store. And yet. . . my baby getting married-another story entirely.

_**White on white, lace on satin  
My little angel is getting married today**_

Yukina had been the first. The first person I had opened my heart to, long before she had even realized it. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her. . . It was from that moment that I had finally realized that I truly had capacity in my heart for love. . .

"Hiei." Maybe it was better that my thoughts constantly get interrupted. The mother of the thing my daughter was so close to marrying. I returned the hug to the woman who was practically the second mother of my daughter. Kagome was followed by her daughter, Miaka Minamino, the twin of my future son-in-law. Both were dressed in gowns identical to my sister's.

I stared at them both blankly, but what difference did that make?

"Awww, come on Hiei, Miname and Minoru will be happy together, I'm sure of it." That damned time traveling-fox marrying girl was enjoying this, as her daughter scampered away. "Think of it Hiei, tonight, Miname will experience exactly what Sango-chan did when y-"

I growled, fingering the hilt of a non-existent katana, which was, of course, rather ridiculous. I was rather tempted to once again ridicule her about the fact that her daughter had married the ex love of her life. This fact did scare me to no end.

The miko giggled like the little brat she was, and would always be before following her daughter's lead and scampering away.

The final preparations were made.

The guests arrived.

Like Mina had advised me, I "behaved", showing full respect to her fiancé when he came to pay his respects. Like his father, it was hard to stay mad at him if you really knew him. Besides, as much as I had always hated to admit it, if I had to pick a candidate worthy for my Miname it would be Kurama's son. And, if I believed in something as fickle as the term "best friend" he would undoubtedly be mine. I had been a godfather figure to Minoru since before he was even born. It was obvious that there was a certain connection between him and my baby. I. . . we had all seen it, even before either of the toddlers had the slightest idea of what love was. It angered me to watch really, but what else could I do? And here it finally came. After only 19 years of time with her, Minoru was taking my angel away from me.

I had yet to see her by the time everyone was seated. Then again, most of me was hoping I wouldn't have to. A soft melody began to seep from the speakers as the bridesmaids were escorted to stand beside the alter. The sun was still shining, completing the dreadfully beautiful day. The air was filled with a happiness and carefree aura that made one forget the past of blood and murderous ways.

It was a little too white for my tastes, but was I admit it was beautiful all the same. Kagome had had a wonderful time planning the wedding, and had done a wondrous job. Of course, that was alongside her best friend and my wife, who was a little too exited of this day for my contentment. It was an outdoor occasion, set in the courtyard of a high class beachside hotel. It was a fairly large wedding, a rather large family with an admirable amount of close friends. Most of them we all had memories with. This day, being together once more, it meant something.

I just didn't know what.

And as I stared at the backs of the people who were watching the alter, I started to remember everything. From the day I had met Kurama, meeting Yusuke, changing my life entirely.

I felt a sudden weight on my back, taking me by surprise. "BLACKY!"

Figures.

I twisted my body, easing. . .okay prying the way to much like his dad boy off of me. The 2 year old looked up at me from the ground with affectionate innocence as sucked on his right thumb. I patted him gently on his head before bending over, turning him around, and pointing to his mother. Keiko was in the audience, frowning and motioning for her son to return to her. I watched, making sure he trotted over to his mother instead of his father who would most likely lose him again.

The sweet melody that had been playing came to a stop, and as I stood I saw her.

Time stopped at that moment.

There she was. As if in response to her beauty, the wind picked up, playing with her long, silky tresses and the sun decided to shine just a bit brighter behind her, making her look simply angelic.

I almost felt the need to whip out her picture, if only to check if this were the same little girl.

She looked up at me, continuing with her melodic pace.

It was at that moment that I finally realized that everything was going to be okay. Never in all my life had I felt this way. It was not same as the feeling I got whenever I think of my long search for Yukina. Nor was it the feeling Sango gave me each time I was able to breathe "I love you." It was a love only felt when a father gazed at his daughter. This litt- no, this beautiful young woman walking towards me would always be my little girl.

_**Here she comes in her wedding gown lookin' like a queen  
She has been my only love since she was thirteen  
I've been dreaming of this day and how proud I'd be  
When she came walkin' down the aisle and held out her hand to me**_

"Daddy. . ." She sounded as angels ought to sound. Through the thin material of her veil I saw tears of joy already welling in those beautiful eyes that resembled her mother's.

I smiled at her, amazed I was able to take any action at all. Offering my arm, I prepared myself to take that final walk. Then again, I guess I was prepared the moment I allowed her to step out that door on the arm of Minoru on their first date.

With a laced arm she took my own. We walked in as rehearsed, the organ started the minute we did.

The walk down that aisle is a memory I will cherish for as long as I live. It seemed an eternity. . . and yet it was not nearly long enough. Although I had tried, nothing could ever prepare me for allowing myself to give her to another man.

The alter closed in on us, and I felt her shiver delicately. I smiled inwardly.

Sango had done the same at our wedding.

I brought my right arm, that had previously been hanging uselessly at my side, rest on hers as well. I sensed her heartbeat lowering as we stepped up, and she passed her bouquet to Miaka.

**_White on white, lace on satin  
Blue velvet ribbons on her bouquet_**

. . . . . . I let go.

I felt my wife's emotions from where she sat front row. She knew my own, and started to shed the tears I refused to let fall.

I stepped aside, watching Miname as she came to a stop in front of Minoru.

This feeling. . . I couldn't tell just what it was, but it was definitely not a good one. Through the words of the preacher and the two lover's vows, I stood, unable to move, let alone breathe.

He lifted her veil, and the second I saw her face, all my doubts, worries. . . they were all so far out of reach.

It was the exact look, with the exact emotions. . . .Painted on her features was everything I saw when Sango looked at me the day we were bonded.

_**White on white, lace on satin  
My little angel is getting married today**_

Every cell of my body was endowed with happiness, and I let out a breath I had held in for far too long. And I watched as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The audience broke into applause. The first thing I heard was Jin the Wind Master, but I couldn't begin to tell you what he said. Yusuke along with his boy who was on his shoulders was jumping up and down in his seat, hitting Keiko excitedly. Kuwabara just looked sat looking stupid. Beside me, Kurama put his hand on my shoulder. I spared my new in-law a nod and a curt "Hn."

Tears a single tear rolled down her left cheek, a tear that her husband caught gently before taking a hold of her hand. With her delicate hand in his he turned to me, startling me a bit. Minoru smiled, handing me the crystallized tear drop, smiling at his father beside me. And then he turned, hand in hand with my little baby. Together they walked, and every face turned to watch them walk back down the aisle.

**_I'll be waiting to kiss the bride when her name is new  
Standing oh, so close to her silently saying "I do"_**

I clenched the jewel in my hand protectively. My view of the pair was blinded by the tears threatening to fall. I closed my eyes, letting the memories overrun me.

"_Hiei. . . I'm pregnant."_

He spun around and saw her standing there, a small white contraption in her hand. She stared at him with tears of pure joy rolling down the soft delicate skin of her cheek.

"_My little baby. . . .Miname." _

He watched, stroking her hair as she sat glistening with sweat, holding their newborn baby girl.

"_Daddy! PLAY WITH MEEEEEEE!"_

He sat stubbornly with his eyes closed near the window, as the little girl repeatedly thwaped him over the head with a ball, her pigtails bobbing up and down.

"_Your just mad cuz I beat you! Moooomm! Guess what? I just beat daddy sparring sooooo bad!" _

He followed her, beaming with pride yet seemingly fuming. She was 15, and had already mastered skills to rival her father's.

"_Daddy. . . I know I can't explain it. . . but I know it. . . I know I love him. . ."_

Soft yet powerful maroon met fiery red as she looked him in the eye. Her bags were packed, and the only thing standing in her way from living with that damned fox's son was him.

"_Minoru. . .he proposed. . ." _

He almost dropped the phone.

"Miname. . ." I whispered. I surrendered, allowing the tears to fall, I no longer cared to hide them.

"Are you crying, Hiei?" Kurama's tone of voice dripped with pure amusement.

_**I'll be holding back my tears till she's gone away  
'cause she'll belong to someone else when the organ starts to play**_

And yet, deep frying him after 1 minute of being in laws would only be fit for a particularly bad human tv series.

Before I knew it, the scene had changed, and we were sitting in an elaborately decorated ballroom.

I sat at one of the many circular tables clothed with pure white cloth. Beside me, Kurama and Kagome sat with Kuwabaka and Yukina's daughter, who had insisted that she sat with us. At the feeble age of 7, she had taken a rather curious liking to Kurama, which, of course, Kagome found adorable.

And on my right sat the love of my life. She had pulled her chair closer to mine, her body a new source of comfortable heat leaning against me. Of course, I saw no reason to complain.

The reception went on, the speeches, the toasts. I stubbornly refused when the crowd (led by Yusuke) turned on me, demanding a toast. For once, even Sango's threatens of my "not being victorious in the bedroom" didn't phase me. There was no way in the seven hells I was going to give a speech. . . and I wasn't about to admit that the reason was that I would probably run myself to tears.

_**White on white, lace on satin  
Blue velvet ribbons on her bouquet**_

Here, surrounded by friends, with my wife in my arms and watching my daughter with her new husband, I was once again reminded. . . This feeling was the same I had felt each and everyday after I was able to admit to myself, and to Sango that I loved her. This feeling was yet another unexplainable one.

I made the right choice. Perhaps I made it the day that I teamed up with Yusuke. Or maybe it went as far back as the day I had first laid my eyes on Yukina. Whenever I had made it, I knew what it meant. No more mindless killing. No more convincing myself that nothing I did could bring any meaning whatsoever. No more sitting alone, wondering if there really was something more out there.

I had found it, in all these people. . .

My thoughts were cut short as Kagome stood, Kurama's arms remaining protectively around her waist. She hit her glass repeatedly, producing waves of chimes to ring out, grabbing everyone's attention. "I think that it's about time for the father daughter dance." She said happily.

At that moment, the lights dimmed, and I turned to see Miname walking towards me once more. A new woman.

I felt Sango pulling away from me, urging me to my feet. I did so, and was awkwardly led like a child being taken to the bathroom. All eyes in that room were on us. I could already tell that the detective and the human ape were finding this far too amusing. Nevertheless, I followed my daughter to the dance floor. A rather blinding spotlight blazed upon our arrival She smiled as I held her close, the music starting to play as we danced. I used what little dancing skills I had learned from Sango, stepping on her feet at certain points. The sweet smell of her hair calmed me to no end, and she dug her face into my shoulder, whispering softly "I love you daddy. . .".

I closed my eyes, wondering how those many years of bloodshed and turmoil had slipped so far from my life.

"I love you baby. . ." She laughed softly at this. She was old enough now that she didn't scold me for calling her this.

As we swayed to the music, time almost stood still. The people in the room had no existence in my mind, none of anything mattered. Nothing, except for the fact that I was here. Here with Miname Minamino, who brought more meaning than I could have ever hoped for.

But just like all my memories of her, it ended all to soon. I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was my angel's husband.

Once again, I let her go, planting a light, quick kiss on her cheek. He embraced me, patting my back as he did so. "Take care of her. . ." I said softly, refraining from letting go of the multitude of threats just waiting to lash out at him. There was real need for him to answer. I knew that he undoubtedly would give her everything she had ever wanted in a man.

The two swept away as the audience began to clap, applauding the first dance they would take as husband and wife. I sighed, returning to my seat to find Sango with tears in her eyes and Kagome and Kurama smiling at me.

My wife scooted next to me once more, and I tasted the sweet sensation of her lips against mine.

"Ew." Miname called from the dance floor, while continuing her melodic movements. I chuckled along with some of the guests.

Yes, so much had happened. Who would have ever thought that I, Hiei, would ever end up in this position? It would have been the most unthinkable of thoughts.

And yet, here I was. There was nothing more I could hope for. Nothing more to accomplish. Who would have ever guessed that my heart would be the one to have been melted? Softened from it's former dormant state by my sister, my friends, idiotic as they were, a beautiful wife, and an angel for a daughter.

On this day. . .

At this time. . .

I knew. . . Everything had come together. This was not a life I had wanted, and yet now that I have it, I could not think of any way that would have suited me more.

Hina was right to throw me off the Koorime island. I was thankful for everything. There was no place I would rather be. Nothing more I could ever ask for. . .

I was so. . . proud. Of everything. And the memories of this day would remain in my heart forever.

_**White on white, lace on satin  
My little angel is ge-e-etting ma-a-rried today**_

The dance ended, and once again the room was filled with applause. Sango squirmed out of my arms, much to my disappointment. She stood up, her own glass in hand. Calling everyone's attention, she smiled at me. "I have an announcement to make. . ." I knew that smile. . . something was going on.

Nothing could have prepared me for what was coming. To think the cycle would start all over again. . .

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: sigh. . . that was the most pointless thing ever. . . . Yah, well I had some fun writing it, despite how effing hard it was to write in Hiei's perspective. I'll probably realize how bad it is and revamp it later but as of now at least. I realize I did not stay in character much, but hey, he can erm. . .change over the years. . . right? xD dammit. . . ok well, hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for sticking around long enough to read this A/N. Oh, and if you didn't get the drift, yah, Kagome's daughter **did** marry Inuyasha. Haha. . . so wrong. . .


End file.
